


love talk

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Smut, a bunch of twinks basically, and a hung man of your choice, lapslock, oh yeah, taeyong has a pussy, this hung man speaks english tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: “i know you don't speak my language, but i love the way he's talking to me..”basically: taeyong, sicheng & jungwoo get fucked by an english speaking man.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Sicheng/Taeyong/Jungwoo/Mystery
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	love talk

**Author's Note:**

> before u start reading, pls note that this is simply an au where the boys are regular ppl who never bothered to learn english lol. this is not a portrayal of what i think the boy's english skills are like because trust me, they speak amazing english unlike here lmao
> 
> also !! when text is in italics, they're speaking in korean but when it's just normal, it's english.
> 
> (also not properly proof read, & this was written in the expanse of like three days so it's a mess with typos soz allow it)

the three waited patiently on the edge of the queen sized bed, thighs pressed together in desperate need for the man to arrive. their bare skin is hot against one another, smooth and freshly shaved – jungwoo can feel it as his outer thigh rubs against taeyong's pale skin. the eldest in the middle is still and patient unlike jungwoo who's radiating a mixture of nerves and horniness. on the other side, sicheng is rather calm on the outside, but taeyong can tell the younger's mind is racing since his eyes flicker around the dimly lit room to any object he can find. or it's just pure boredom.

jungwoo's voice interrupts the silence. “ _can't we just start now?_ ” jungwoo, who's normally patient, won't stop bouncing his knee up and down, leaning back onto his elbows to lift his hips and adjust the rather uncomfortable growing hardness in his shorts. 

without taking his gaze off jungwoo's spread legs, taeyong replied, “ _we don't know what he's like.. he could enjoy the sight or he could punish us._ ” 

“ _i wouldn't mind a punishing._ ” sicheng mumbles, eyes widening slightly when they lock with taeyong.

“ _i want to be a good boy for him.. i don't know english sex talk though._ ” taeyong pouted, rubbing sicheng's inner thigh, fingers slipping inside the rips of his jeans, before sighing and deciding to settle his gaze on jungwoo's body. 

“ _we all don't._ ” jungwoo joins in with the pouting. “ _we should've searched it beforehand._ ” 

“ _i doubt naver would have translations of gay sex talk._ ” sicheng laid back, more elegantly than jungwoo who fell back rather dramatically. the chinese man stretched his arms above his head, back arching beautifully which gave taeyong a struggle with who to ogle at.

“ _i'm sure it won't be that difficult.._ ” taeyong drifts off, thinking back to all the times he's had sex with various men, all being able to speak korean. there was a lot of communicating, all mostly different ways of telling taeyong how hot he was. some whispered hotly in his ear, others mouthed the words against his ass and thighs. a lot of communicating. “ _it's going to be so hard._ ” he whined in defeat, snapping out of his trance to look behind him- 

“ _babies!_ ” taeyong pulled jungwoo away from sicheng, who'd managed to slug his way to the other and start making out with him wetly. it was a wonder taeyong didn't hear the glorious sounds producing from their lips, a mixture of spit and sicheng's strawberry gum exchanging mouths. taeyong notices how jungwoo's cheek dimpled. great, he's got the gum. “ _we have to be good for him. you want to be good boys right?_ ” 

while jungwoo nods quickly with innocent wide eyes, sicheng on the other hand holds back a snicker, settling on tilting his head the other direction and continuing to look at the various furniture around the room. 

“ _i wish he would come sooner. i'm so desperate._ ” jungwoo almost whines, looking up into taeyong's dark eyes for any form of help. they're so wide and round and sparkling. jungwoo can't help but get lost in them.

“ _he'll come soon, woo._ ” 

secretly seeking any form of attention, sicheng lifts his leg to lock over taeyong's thigh, opening his legs wide enough to stick his hand between. gasping in shock, taeyong breaks away from jungwoo's gaze to stare down at the hand currently rubbing over his own cunt through his underwear. 

“ _sichengie, bad.._ ” despite wanting to grab his wrist and pull his hand away, the pressure is too good, and taeyong can't find away to scold the younger when they're in situations like this. he feels too subby.

another hand appears next, squishing his inner thigh and running up and down his hole. even from his position laying down, jungwoo still manages to pull taeyong's leg apart, spreading his thighs even further to gain better access. 

“ _babies.._ ” taeyong says breathless, eyelids almost fluttering shut until suddenly the sound of the door opening jolts the three back to reality. 

“starting the fun without me?” he chuckled, entering and settling his gaze upon the sight in front of him. 

“hahaha..” taeyong grins, a mixture of excitement towards the man's arrival but also joint nervousness at the idea of speaking english for the rest of the night. “i'm sorry.” he meekly said with a smile. 

“no please, continue.” the man stalked closer, folding his arms over his chest, keen to see the sight unfold in front of him. “why don't you undress eachother.” 

“ _did he say carry on?_ ” jungwoo questions quietly in korean, which ends with a small slap on the thigh by taeyong. “ouch.” jungwoo sits up rather quickly, hair all tousled as he grins with his cute teeth on show. “hello.” he switched to english. 

chuckling in amusement, the man responds. “hello there, puppy.” jungwoo beamed at the pet name, becoming so close to reach out and lick the man's abs. 

“what is my name?” taeyong asked in interest, blinking up at the man with his wide gaze and palms on his knees. 

“hmm..” the man pretends to ponder, letting his eyes wander up and down taeyong's body. “you're my kitty tonight.” turning his attention to the chinese man, he stepped in between his spread thighs causing sicheng to avert his gaze towards the broad man towering above him. 

“and you..” while sicheng slowly sat up, the man cupped his jaw, stroking the smooth skin before placing a finger under his chin. “you're my angel.” 

neither interested nor disgusted by the name, sicheng moved his head back to take the finger between his plump lips, licking lewdly while staring up into the man's dark gaze. 

“don't make me take back my words.” sicheng didn't understand what the man just said but by the sternness of his voice sicheng pulls back with a pop and licking his ruddy lips. “did you boys hear me? undress eachother.”

taeyong tilted his head in question, eyebrows raising slightly. “p-pardon?” 

in response, the man took a step in front of taeyong, holding his waist to stand him up which taeyong complied to easily. the man's fingers worked on the buttons of taeyong's cardigan, bracing his large hands underneath the fuzzy garment and feeling the smooth pale skin of taeyong's shoulders, and down his arms as he slips the item off. “like that, kitty.” 

now bare on his upper half, taeyong bit his lip in embarrassment of not knowing what the man's orders were, sitting down slowly and turning towards jungwoo. 

the youngest looked rather happy, his earlier signs of nerves melting away rather quickly as he held his arms up for either taeyong or the man to take his hoodie off. making sure he was watching, taeyong held onto the end of the item, lifting it up dangerously slow to reveal each sliver of skin; his bellybutton and waist, his dark nipples, and then his underarms and the long expanse of his neck as the hoodie comes past his head and up jungwoo's arms. 

then twisting his body to sicheng, taeyong undoes the buttons of his loose shirt that hangs off his shoulder, revealing his defined collarbones and throat. as each button comes undone, the man standing above them gazes at the skin becoming revealed – the centre of his chest, down to his stomach. then taeyong pushes the large shirt off his shoulders and frees sicheng from the item, folding it nearly before letting it float to the floor elegantly. 

their bodies are so different, yet so beautiful. the man's eyes struggle to settle on just one of them. he suddenly has the urge to mark them up and ruin their unblemished skin, curious to the various sounds he can get out of them three. “did i tell you to stop?” 

with the word stop and the questioning tone, jungwoo understood what the man meant, tapping taeyong's hip immediately until the older complies and lifts his hips. hooking his fingers under the waistband of taeyong's white underwear, jungwoo teases the man watching, playing with the hem without revealing any more skin to the man's dismay. “puppy.” he says sternly.

jungwoo bit his lip, pulling down taeyong's underwear completely and letting them slip down his smooth legs. being the only one completely exposed, taeyong's cheeks flush a scarlet colour at the air hitting his now bare skin and the man's eyes now on his pussy. 

“fucking gorgeous. now you two.” 

taeyong decided to take lead, popping open the single button on jungwoo's shorts and gasping at jungwoo's dick that suddenly popped out to say hello, just as cute as his grinning face. while jungwoo slipped out of his shorts, taeyong got to work on the zipper of sicheng's tight jeans, pulling them down his legs and getting them past his feet whilst sicheng did the bare minimum to help. next were his lace panties, that taeyong pouted at as he slipped them down, wanting to see sicheng in them for much longer. 

now the three were exposed, hands placed gently on their knees that struggled to keep thmselves uncovered, they waited for the man's further commands as they gazed up at him with sultry eyes. 

“you know what to call me right?” his voice was so deep, rumbling through taeyong's core and turning him on even more despite the cogs working in his brain trying to figure out exactly the words he spoke. 

“daddy..” he responded airily, trying so hard to keep his eyes open. 

“good kitty.” the man rewarded taeyong by running his hand through his hair, gently petting the locks. “now let's get on the bed. each of you, face down, ass up.” 

while it took a good few seconds for each of them to process what the man said, from the way he started to move forward the three boys made their way up the bed; sicheng sat up against the headboard, taeyong on his back, head buried in the fluffy pillows, but jungwoo mustered up the courage to sit up and tug on the man's tank top. “off?” 

smirking, the man ran his fingers through jungwoo's hair. “you want to see me?” jungwoo nodded desperately in response, beginning to pull up the item of clothing. taeyong gasped at the younger's bold actions, biting the tip of his index finger while he waited for the man's reaction since he never gave or denied permission. 

the tank comes off, revealing the man's dark defined pecs and stomach. his arms flex when he chucks the item elsewhere, pulling jungwoo into a trance almost. he'd never seen such a defined man, eyes trailing down to the hair that lead to the thick bulge in the man's sweatpants. jungwoo licked his lips as if he was his last meal, throwing himself forward to brace his hands on the man's arms and attaching his mouth to any skin his lips can find. 

the man chuckled at jungwoo's actions, tangling his fingers in his soft hair and urging him lower until he's flat on his stomach, eye level with the bulge after he'd licked a fat stripe down his abs. “you gonna suck my dick?” 

since jungwoo knew where this was going, he nodded once again desperately, beginning to rub his nose against the fabric holding him back from tasting some cock. taking a deep breath in, jungwoo whimpered at the musky smell, leaving an open mouthed kiss against his clothed cock and sucking on the fabric. 

“fuck, such a tease.” the man groaned, releasing jungwoo's locks to tug down his sweatpants, dick springing free causing the boy beneath him to gasp. 

“big~” jungwoo grinned, looking up at the man then back at his dick. the length was neither too short nor too long, but what caught jungwoo's attention was the thickness of the man's cock. bulging veins trail down the underside, leading to the pale head, leaking precum. just when jungwoo was about to take the sacred cock in his watering mouth, the man began swaying his hips side to side, his cock bobbing along which let a giggle, then a laugh bubble up jungwoo's throat. he chased the man's dick with his tongue, desperate to catch the head between his lips, but he was also amused alone at how his huge cock moved left and right. “daddy, chill.” 

“alright, puppy. you've been good. on your back.” without taking his eyes off the man's cock right in his face, jungwoo twisted onto his back, head slightly hanging off the bed. from the new view, jungwoo can get a good look at the man's balls, hanging heavily between his parted legs where the man stood at the edge of the bed. jungwoo's mouth dropped open at the sight alone, grinning and poking his tongue out as he waited impatiently for the man to potentially throat fuck him. 

“puppy, gum.” 

jungwoo's mouth formed an o shape at the realisation that he still had the gum in his mouth. “ _taeyong hyung._ ” 

taeyong reached over, plucking the gum out of his mouth. 

the man gripped the base of his cock, pushing the head against jungwoo's plush lips. jungwoo swirled his tongue around the head twice before the man pushed in slowly inch after inch. he can't take his gaze off the expanse of the boy's long unmarked neck, adams apple bobbing as he takes the man's thick dick further. “that's it, fuck.” the man murmured, more to himself rather than to the boy beneath him. 

when jungwoo grew accustomed to the thickness taking up all areas of his wet cavern, the man began to thrust his hips at a steady pace, only half going in at the beginning but starting to pick up the pace when his eye caught sicheng and taeyong. 

sicheng had taeyong held down, a hand on his chest and the other between his legs, fingers circling his clit to which taeyong cried out at – as soon as taeyong's hips began twitching however sicheng lifted his hand away, causing a whimper to rip from taeyong's open mouth. 

the sounds producing from jungwoo's mouth were beautiful, wet and muffled. distracted by the sight of the other two, the man's thrusts had become deeper, bulging in jungwoo's throat. looking down, the man placed a palm over the boy's neck, groaning at the feeling of his dick breaching jungwoo's throat. 

breathing in deeply through his nose, jungwoo's watering eyes flutter shut at the sensation of a warm palm placed possessively over his neck. his thighs automatically opened, dick curved against his stomach begging to be touched. 

sicheng caught the sight out the corner of his eye, smirking at the idea that popped into his head. 

jungwoo's eyes shot open when a cold foot pressed down onto his exposed dick, causing him to jolt upwards and choke on the man's dick. he felt saliva trickle out from the corners of his lips and down his cheeks, the tears collecting in his eyes begining to fall.

the man pulled out with a groan, pushing the head against jungwoo's lips and tongue while the boy beneath panted and cleared his throat, his hot breath fanning on the underside of his cock. “so fucking good. take my dick so well.” he murmured incoherent praises, rubbing the head against jungwoo's tongue, pressed flat against his lower lip.

jungwoo can only hear the blood rushing in his ears, making him drowsy at the lack of air and the blood rushing to his head. all he could respond with were giggles, and then moans as the sole of sicheng's foot continues to rub against his dick.

“daddy..” 

looking over at the other two again, taeyong was on his front, face down with his ass up wiggling for any sort of attention. 

“did you prep like i asked?” kneeling on the bed and making his way to taeyong, he noticed the plug nestled between his cheeks. “good boy.” 

“kitty?” taeyong turned his head to look at the man behind him, arching his back slightly more. 

he chuckled, “you're right, good kitty.” 

what caught the man's attention however was the way sicheng was still sat up against the headboard, analysing his nails as if in disinterest. he knows what these bitches are like though – they do it all for attention, to act unbothered and piss you off so much until give them a good fucking. 

leaning over taeyong and pressing his dick against taeyong's ass, who whimpered at the feeling of the girth, the man gripped sicheng's chin. “angel.” he mumbled lowly.

it took sicheng a few moments to react, slowly looking up at him until their gazes lock and lips brush together. “i'm gonna destroy you.” sicheng smirked in response. 

𓂸

the man had the three on their hands and knees like his earlier fantasy, taking his sweet time fucking into each of them. he was currently thrusting into taeyong ass, who was a babbling mess with his face smooshed against the pillow he's currently clinging onto. he couldn't understand what the boy underneath him was saying, since he'd switched back to korean half way through his fucking but nonetheless he was adorable. 

he could tell taeyong was getting close by the way his thighs shake and his voice broke. he switched back to english, “please, i am a good kitty..” 

pausing to lean down, he rolled his hips into him one last time and whispered in his ear, “then be a good kitty and wait until you can come.”

the man pulled out, a cry leaving taeyong's lips as he slumped down into his own mess, orgasm halted for the fifth time this night. the man knelt in front of sicheng, who was already tuckered out from his last orgasm. noticing the man's presence in front of him though, he lifted an eyebrow in question. 

“one more.” the man gripped sicheng's hips, causing him to whip his head around at the action. chuckling at the boy's reaction, he lined his dick up with sicheng's hole and thrusted into the looseness, a low moan leaving sicheng's lips at the overstimulation. 

gripping sicheng's hair who grunted at the sensation, he shoved his head down into the pillows, fucking into him at a pace sicheng can hardly keep up with. once again, his deep moans are replaced with helpless high whines, eyes squeezing shut as the man towering above him nudged the head of his cock against his abused prostate over and over again. 

sicheng slurred, “sss-.. slow, please.” but to sicheng's dismay, the man ignored his plea, mirroring the younger's earlier actions and continuing his deep thrusts. sicheng groaned, reaching back to grip the man's outer thigh, digging his blunt nails in and slapping the skin. 

“fuck.” the man huffed, pulling out slowly and watching how sicheng's hole gaped. “so fucking hot, angel.” he slid two fingers in, curling the pads up against sicheng's prostate, who arched his back and keened in overstimulation. 

“you love it really.” the words made sicheng whine meekly, unsure whether to scramble away or push back onto his fingers. 

“say it. say i love it.” 

“i.. i love it.” he just about gasped out, sliding down onto his stomach once the man removed his fingers, rubbing the digits over his hole two times before noticing a presence to his right. 

it was jungwoo, sat up next to him. “good.” he gave a thumbs up, which the man couldn't help but laugh at, dominance cracking slightly. 

“you're meant to be down there, puppy.” the man pointed to the empty spot next to taeyong, which jungwoo turned his head to before whispering a presumably korean phrase and then crawled back to his spot.

the man followed suit, placing his hands gently on his hips and pulling him up onto his knees. “your turn.” jungwoo's hips wiggled in excitement, ass pushing back against the man's warm thick cock. “gonna make you cum.” 

jungwoo's eyelids slid shut when he felt the man's cock fill him up, lips curling up into a smile at how good it feels. when he started rolling his hips into him, the youngest couldn't help the sounds escaping his lips, the man's cock feeling so much better than his own fingers he'd grown accustomed to over the years.

taeyong's wide eyes watched the sight, neck straining as he tried to gaze at the man's cock from his position laying down, which he failed miserably at. the sound of skin slapping and their joint moans made taeyong's eyes well up with tears, desperately trying to rut his hips against the sheets for any sort of pleasure. his pussy pulsed as he imagined the man's hard cock rubbing up and down his cunt, before breaching his hole, whispering all sorts of dirty words in his ear. 

“ahh.” there was no way jungwoo could announce his upcoming orgasm, since he didn't know how to phrase the words in english. all he could do was clench around the man's cock, begging him with small sounds to go faster. with a shaking arm, jungwoo reached underneath himself to jerk his dick, which taeyong expected the man to slap away. however the didn't seem to mind, angling his hips upwards and fucking into him deep until jungwoo locked eyes with taeyong, whimpering as he came allover the sheets. 

“fuuck.” taeyong noticed the man pulling out, dick still wet and hard, arching up against his stomach. excitedly, he lifted his hips once again, waiting impatiently for the man to finally fuck him silly. taeyong twitched as the man's hot hands gripped onto his waist, suddenly flipping him over onto his back. instead of high moans coming out like taeyong expected, he only let a small confused noise leave his lips.

his confusion melted away however when the man leaned down, nose brushing against taeyong's, causing him to blush at the close proximity. it feels so much more intimate like this. “gonna fuck you like this, since you've been so good waiting for me.” taeyong's mind was cloudy, fogged up with all the fantasies of the man fucking him senseless, so all he could respond with was a small pathetic noise.

“can i fuck your pussy?” he rasped, the head of his dick catching taeyong's hole, causing the boy beneath him to whimper. he nodded desperately. 

“please, daddy..” 

as the head of the man's cock nudged his hole, taeyong wrapped his arms around the man's neck, eyebrows arching in pleasure as he kept his gaze on the man's dark eyes staring into his own. he couldn't help his jaw dropping open as he felt every inch of the man's cock slide inside of him, wet from the amount of lube the four had used. if only the rubber of the condom didn't come in the way of feeling the man's cock completely, warm and aching. 

the man waited for taeyong to adjust, who'd curled his legs around his waist. “does it feel good being filled up kitty?”

taeyong struggled to keep his eyes open. “feelsss good.” 

pressing their foreheads together, the man picked up his thrusts again, groaning and pressing an open mouthed kiss onto taeyong's parted lips. warmth blossomed in taeyong's core once again, his senses tingling as the familiar feeling of an orgasm crept up his middle. he whined in embarrassment, the sound muffled by the man's tongue swirling around his own. 

the man pulled away slightly, gasping for air and gazing down at the boy underneath him. “i can tell you're gonna cum. your thighs are shaking again.” he smirked. 

with no sign of slowing down, taeyong hesitantly reached down to toy with his clit, but suddenly his hand got knocked away. lifting his head up, taeyong realised it wasn't the man above him who'd done it, but sicheng. before taeyong could whine again though, the chinese continued rubbing his clit, circling his fingers around the nub causing taeyong to cry out, back arching as his orgasm came further and further. 

and all it took was for jungwoo to murmur taeyong's favourite words in his ear. moaning loudly, taeyong grasped at the man's shoulder blades, cumming and clenching on his hard cock which rocked into him slow and deep. sicheng rubbed him through his orgasm, slowing down before gently taking his hand away to suck on his fingers. 

“daddy..” he gasped, shaking limbs falling limp as he caught his breath. 

“we're not just done yet, boys.” 

peering up, the three noticed the man peeling the condom off his still rock hard dick. they looked at each other. 

𓂸

the man had the three on their knees, gazing up at him with their tongues out, waiting for the man's cum to paint their faces. they each had a go at sucking his cock, playing with the head and also reaching down to suck on his thick thighs and heavy balls. 

“say i want your cum.” 

jungwoo repeated the words first, grinning. “i want your cum.” he paused for a moment to lick at the leaking head. “daddy.” 

“i want your cum.” taeyong whined next, refusing to let his gaze leave the man's. he kissed up the underside and over his fingers as the man jerked off. 

“fuck, you're all so hot. m'gonna cum all over your face.” 

sicheng however was particularly quiet, deciding on occupying his mouth with the man's thighs, biting and sucking marks into the dark skin. he can't wait to see the man later with bruises and bite marks painted onto his thighs like he'd done to sicheng's neck and collarbone, possessiveness washing over him suddenly.

“fuck, gonna cum.” the boys sat back on their heels, mouths open and tongues out as the the hand curled around the man's dick sped up, squeezing the head. then suddenly, cum shot out onto taeyong's cheek, who yelped quietly in surprise then giggled with his eyes squeezed shut. the man took his time painting each of their faces with cum, groaning at the hot sight and slowing down the flick of his wrist. 

once he finished, the three lapped up the remainders of cum, licking the sensitive head and underside then turning to eachother and kissing, passing the man's cum on their tongues. that's a slight the man can keep in his head for when he faps again. 

𓂸

when the four were all showered and dressed in the man's clothes, they rested on his bed with freshly made sheets courtesy of jungwoo. with sicheng on the man's left and jungwoo on his right, taeyong took a comfy seat right on the man's lap, grinning down at him. 

“it was fun.” he said in english cutely, placing his hands on the man's chest and playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

the man chuckled, amused by taeyong's sudden shyness. he decided not to speak up on it. “teach me some korean.” 

perking up, jungwoo leaned in. “korean?” the man nodded in response. 

“hmm..” taeyong pondered, lips pursing. “there is _hello._ ” 

“ _hello._ ” the man repeated, which the three grinned at. 

“ _i love you._ ” jungwoo said next, waiting for the man to copy. 

“ _i love you.._ ” 

sicheng opened an eye, tilting his head to look at the three. “ _i have a big dick._ ” 

“ _baby!_ ” taeyong giggled, squeezing sicheng's knee. 

“what was that?” the man leaned in further to sicheng, curious to what he had said. 

“ _big dick._ ” 

“ _big dick.._ ” 

“ _i have._ ”

“ _i have a big dick._ ”

the three couldn't help but laugh, grinning while the man laid there lost to what he'd just told them. “what? what were they?” 

“hello, i love you, and..” jungwoo didn't know how to phrase the last one, turning his head to taeyong for help. 

taeyong blushed, biting the tip of his finger. “i have a big dick.” 

the man gasped then smiled at the boy's immaturity while the three bursted into laughter again. he felt a hand on his curly locks. “cute.” jungwoo smiled with his eyes. 

“me? cute??” the man asked in disbelief with a hand behind his head, arm flexing which easily caught jungwoo's attention, smooshing his cheek against his bicep and using him as a pillow. 

“yesss, cute.” taeyong replied, releasing his hoodie strings to smooth the crinkles in his hoodie. “do you play among us?” 

“among us? yeah, why?” 

taeyong's mouth formed an o shape. “me too! play together?” he beemed in excitement. 

“sure, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> is it just me or can u imagine jwoo saying daddy chill lol
> 
> what do u think tyong's fav words are?


End file.
